


Attorney-Client Privilege [Art Post]

by writehandman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art post, M/M, Sabriel Big Bang 2016, so uh, the most penises ive ever drawn in my life, theres that too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10071080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writehandman/pseuds/writehandman
Summary: There was a strong possibility getting blackout drunk on a Tuesday night wasn’t the brightest idea Gabriel had come up with...but it was the cans of spray paint and the bulk-sized container of chocolate sauce that did him in. Oh, and the cops who’d been called. Plus the little charge of “resisting arrest,” tacked onto his “drunk and disorderly.”He could deal with all of that, really. What he couldn’t deal with was facing his “court appointed attorney,” who was none other than Sam Winchester.Since it was this asshat who turned their three years of happy domestic bliss into a break up - in three months, flat.Gabriel had done a damn good job of making himself unreachable, and it was just his luck he was now cornered with a pleading, begging pair of puppy-eyes “wanting to set things right.”But there was no way it would be that easy. This was downright entrapment, as far as Gabriel was concerned. Not to mention an excellent fucking reason to never drink again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh!!! This was the first big bang I've ever participated in and [Paperann](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperAnn/pseuds/PaperAnn) was an absolute dream to work with! Go read the fic [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9774341)

 

 

once again, go read the fic! I promise you it'll be worth every single second!


End file.
